


Full View

by ClockRepair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Eye Candy, F/M, Female Gaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRepair/pseuds/ClockRepair
Summary: Hinata sees way more of Sasuke than she was expecting.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Full View

During Hinata’s genin days, Kurenai-sensei always told her, “Hinata, pick up your head. We want to see your face, not your scalp.”

Well her sensei would be proud of her now because her posture was ramrod straight and her eyes were staring right at her mission partner’s face. If her gaze lowered any further than that, she’d be receiving an eyeful because Uchiha Sasuke was wearing a shirt with such a plunging neckline that he was practically wearing a vest.

The Uchiha returned to Konoha after The Fourth Shinobi World War and was pardoned for his war crimes by Rokudaime Kakashi with the support of Uzumaki Naruto, who was now a highly esteemed war hero himself. The decision, though respected, was not unanimously liked as the Uchiha made an assassination attempt on The Five Kage Summit and offended some of the oldest, most prestigious clans within their own village. The Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and even the usually calm Nara clan were still angry that their sons risked their lives to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound ninjas, only to have the Uchiha defect on his own accord.

Hinata and Sasuke’s current assignment, a simple track and locate mission, was the Hyuuga clan’s way of extending an olive branch, hoping to win Naruto’s favour since he was in line to be the next Hokage. Hinata, in turn, was hoping to win brownie points with the fox by supporting his long time rival/best friend, but now she was starting to regret it.

Sasuke shifted in his seat, resting his arm over the back of the couch while he read over their mission scroll, and his shirt only widened more!

Did the man have to take a liking to Orochimaru’s style of opened tops?

Hinata clasped the top of her jacket together, hoping he’d get the hint, and cleared her throat. He didn’t react so she cleared her throat even louder. When he finally looked up, she made a show of clasping her jacket even tighter.

“Oh sorry,” he said stiffly. “Were you thirsty?”

Kakashi and Naruto were really on his ass about being more considerate towards others if people were going to warm up to him. But he was confused since the briefing room they were residing in had a complimentary jug of water and glasses in front of them. Couldn’t she pour it herself? These damn prestigious clans and their superfluous acts of decorum. Nevertheless, Sasuke leaned forward to pour her a glass of water.

Hinata received a full-on peepshow as she had a direct view of Sasuke’s abs, bare chest, and _erect_ nipples!

“It’s cold in here!” Hinata jumped up from her seat and rushed to the thermostat. “Are you cold, Uchiha?”

“Umm… I guess?”

Hinata returned to her seat with burning, pink cheeks and directed her eyes to the ceiling.

_Oh Naruto,_ she thought. _Why couldn’t it be you?_

This was torture. How long did it take to go over a simple C-rank mission?

“Hinata,” he said too familiarly. “Did you hear what I said?”

She averted her gaze, not plugged her ears. “Yup. Meet up at the South Side by 10 PM with the lord’s recovered heirloom.”

“Okay, we’re all done here then.” Sasuke compiled all the paperwork and stood up to leave, waiting for her to retrieve her belongings. “We’ll meet up tomorrow morning by the gates to go over everything again and move out.”

“Mhmm. Okay, that sounds good.”

Hinata tripped as she got up, and landed smack in the middle of Sasuke’s strong chest.

Skin-to-skin contact.

Mouth to chest.

And was that her hand dangerously resting on his thigh?

Hinata leapt so far back that she was practically hugging the wall with her back. She was red-faced and stammering as she apologized to Sasuke, commenting on how she was never this clumsy and he wouldn’t have to worry about this happening again on their mission.

Sasuke patiently waited for the Hyuuga girl to stop yammering. “Don’t worry,” he smirked. “I’ll return the favour one of these days.”

And he left.

The next day, Hinata was late to her mission because she was still passed out on the floor of the briefing room.

**Author's Note:**

> ClockRepair Message: This came to me at random and I knew I had to write it down. I have the habit of writing things that could be continued in a multi-chaptered story. My other fic, Twice Bitten, Once Shy, was originally a oneshot and then I expanded on it upon request, and because I was super bored due to lockdown. This is not the case for Full View and I can only hope that readers enjoyed this for what it was. Happy holidays from me to you!


End file.
